D'arktanyan (Uber Rare Cat)
D'arktanyan is an Uber Rare Cat that can be obtained by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Epicfest event. Cat Evolves into Valiant D'arktanyan at level 10. Pros: *Deals massive damage to White Enemies. *Immune to wave attacks and Warp. *Good DPS for an LD unit. *Doubles attack power at 60% HP. *Great health. *Quick, Long Distance area attacks. *Good number of knockbacks. *Fast recharge time for an Uber Rare. *Small blind spot. *Decent cost for an Uber Rare. Cons: *Fast speed can make him rather suicidal. *Mediocre standing range for an Uber Rare. *Though small, he has a blind spot Strategy/Usage D'arktanyan deals massive damage to all White Enemies, which is a huge advantage as there aren't many other units with abilities affecting White Enemies. His Long Distance ability allows him to hit enemies further than his standing range, which is also useful as he has quite a short standing range. When protected properly, even Deadly Stages such as Deathhawk and Ogre Island are easy to defeat before even clearing Into the Future, and all of the Crazed Cat Stages can be solo-ed by him with good meatshielding apart from Absolute Defence, where Crazed Tank Cat outranges him. He is also immune to wave attacks, making enemies such as Dober P.D and Hermit Cat a lot easier to defeat. When strengthened, D'arktanyan's already high damage skyrockets, reaching about 112,200 damage per hit against White Enemies at Level 30 without Treasures! This makes almost any Awakening Stages and other stages containing White bosses a walk in the park as long as he outranges the enemy. However, it is not recommended to use D'arktanyan against enemies that have a longer range than him, as he can be easily knocked back, unless you are confident he is able to attack before getting knocked back. Thus, it is recommended to only use him in stages where he will outrange the enemy, or when there are a lot of peons at the front for him to put his LD ability to good use. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2900 *Chapter 2: $4350 *Chapter 3: $5800 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Dark version of Meow-sketeer, with only 1 cat on his head instead of 3. *Evolved Form: Now carries a sword alight with blue flame and wears an eyepatch over his left eye. He has exchanged the knives that he throws for a gun. The explosion created when he attacks is much bigger, and his expression has changed from a happy-looking warrior to that of a determined veteran. The cat on his head is now wearing a bandage and has grown much more hair. The cat also has stripes. Gallery Dark.gif|D'arktanyan Attack Animation Darktanyan.gif|Valiant D'arktanyan Attack Animation Screenshot (35).png|PONOS Twitter Announcement Image Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/442.html ---- Units Release Order: << Bebe | Lone Cat and Kitten >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Area Attack Cats